


Red Rope

by annejumps



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom!Eames, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Arthur's expression is smugger than usual as he watches Eames, no one in the office would blame him -- if they knew the reason for it. And they'd never guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Rope

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of happened this evening, although I'd been pondering this idea for a while.

If Arthur's expression is smugger than usual as he watches Eames, no one in the office would blame him -- if they knew the reason for it. And they'd never guess. 

Eames is fidgety and restless to begin with, but a little more so today -- because he's wearing an intricately tied harness of red silk rope under his patterned dress shirt. He grumbled and pretended to be put out while Arthur meticulously tied the knots, but Arthur knew the telltale flush on his skin and knew he wouldn't have submitted to it if he didn't want to try it.

By the end of the day, it's clear to Arthur that the inescapable sensation of the ropes and knots is getting to Eames, and Arthur's been distracted thinking about it all day too. But when they get back to the room, he exerts enough self-control to take his time unbuttoning Eames' shirt, sliding it over the bulk of his shoulders and uncovering those knotted ropes. Arthur traces his fingers over them. They frame Eames' gorgeous bulk beautifully, like Eames is a present Arthur's given himself. 

He tells Eames how good he looks, rubs the heel of his palm firmly against Eames’ hard cock, which strains against his pants, his underwear. Eames stifles a groan. Arthur tells him he knew Eames would like this, would like knowing Arthur knew why he couldn’t keep still, with the others around them clueless. He asks Eames if it made him hard. 

Eames says yes, that he was hard all day; he says he wants to be naked except for the ropes as Arthur fucks him. Arthur murmurs accordance, nips at Eames’ lush mouth as he kisses him. 

Arthur’s fully clothed when he fucks Eames, who rubs against him, frantic for friction and texture. When Arthur sheds his clothes with fumbling fingers, Eames is starved for the touch of his bare skin and wraps around him like a python.

Arthur tells him again later that he looks gorgeous in the rope, that he’s so good, and Eames has his face turned into the pillow but he hums, low and content, a vibration Arthur feels under his palm, his fingers resting on the rope that crosses Eames’ sweat-damp back.

Eames is patient as Arthur carefully loosens the knots, and murmurs wordlessly as Arthur presses his lips to the indentations the rope left. Stripped down to their bare selves again, they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Liz and Amy for reading this over!


End file.
